Billy Grey
William "Billy" Grey (1971 - 2008) es un personaje de la saga GTA que aparece como el principal antagonista en Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned y Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony y nombrado en Grand Theft Auto V. Él fue presidente de los The Lost MC. Billy fue detenido por la policía por posesión de heroína con intención de vender, con lo cual le podía caer una condena bastante larga, pero logró demostrar que era para consumo propio, y le mandaron a un centro de rehabilitación, aunque no lo necesitara. La moto de Billy es una Revenant, la cual le habían robado los Angels of Death durante su estancia en rehabilitación. Debido a esta sentencia, el vicepresidente de los Lost, Johnny Klebitz, toma el mando de la banda, hasta que Billy es liberado. Historia Biografía Primeros años William Grey nació en 1971 en Acter, Alderney City. Desde muy pequeño se le inculcaron valores racistas y violentos al ver en la televisión las noticias sobre los acontecimientos de la guerra de Vietnam y/o muerte de la Revolución Cultural China cuando tenía tan solo diez años, como le contaría a un jefe de la triada más tarde mientras hacía negocios con él. Alrededor de 1984, cuando tenía trece años, se hizo amigo de Michael Klebitz, de quince años, y de su hermano menor Johnny, de diez. Según Michael, dejó de llevarse con Billy porque comenzó a convertirse en "una versión drogadicta de Jesucristo", y se alistó al ejército. Adolescencia Por su parte, Johnny compartió muchas cosas con Billy y este se volvió, según Michael también, en una influencia negativa para él. Al cumplir los quince años, en 1986, Billy fue arrestado por robar una bicicleta, cosa que Johnny imitó en 1991, siguiendo el ejemplo de su amigo. Billy cometió con Johnny diversos delitos menores en la adolescencia, siendo varias veces llevados hasta por dos años a la correccional juvenil, hasta que él y Johnny fueron liberados y se unieron a The Lost Motorcycle Club. Allí conoció a Brian Jeremy, un joven débil y cobarde que lo tomaría también por ejemplo. En 1989, Brian y Billy cometieron un asesinato juntos, y fueron arrestados. The Lost MC Cuando se unió al club The Lost MC, Billy comenzó velozmente a ascender de puesto junto con Johnny. En algún momento, provocó un terrible accidente que dejó al presidente del club, Angus Martin, en silla de ruedas, situación que generaría rencor entre ambos moteros. Para mayor disgusto de Angus, Billy, el hombre que lo dejó inválido, lo reemplazó como presidente del club. Como presidente del club, Billy fue conocido por ser sádico y violento, causando diversas batallas y tomando como rivales a The Angels of Death, otro club de moteros. Sus actos de violencia contra los Angels fueron: desde cortarle la pierna a una chica que trabajaba para ellos con la rueda de su motocicleta, a dejar al sobrino de Joe Jon, líder de los Angels, en estado de coma. Muchos miembros importantes de los Lost iban muriendo a causa de las terribles batallas y guerras libradas por Billy con los Angels of Death, deteriorando horriblemente al club y manchando la figura del liderazgo de Billy. Para empeorar la situación, Billy comenzó a consumir drogas de forma excesiva, tales como cocaína y heroína, y a traficar con ellas, para disgusto de Johnny, que más tarde diría que Billy dejó de ser la persona que lo hizo convertirse en motero. En otro momento, se mencionó que Billy también consumía esteroides, cosa que lo hacía engordar gravemente, pero tampoco lo suficiente como para matarlo. Fue llevado a prisión un par de veces por cargos de robo y asesinato, en gran mayoría, de miembros de los Angels of Death. Cerca del año 2008, Billy tuvo un amorío con Ashley Butler, quien en ese entonces era la novia de Johnny, su mejor amigo. Eso iba contra una ley del código de The Lost, que prohibía estrictamente tener relaciones con la novia y/o esposa de otro miembro. Sin embargo, como la relación entre Ashley y Johnny estaba casi del todo deteriorada por la adicción de la primera a las drogas, probablemente a ninguno de los tres le importó, o Johnny simplemente no dijera o supiera nada. El último arresto En el año 2008, Billy tenía una gran cantidad de heroína para vendérsela a alguien, y se encontraba en un trato que fue invadido por policías. Según él, ni Johnny ni Brian fueron a defenderlo, por lo que fue reducido y detenido con gran facilidad. Con tal de evitar ir a prisión, Billy se hizo pasar por un adicto ante el jurado. Este lo envió, en su lugar, a un centro de rehabilitación, en el que debía permanecer encerrado un par de meses. Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned= Liberty City, 2008 Liberación y búsqueda de la moto thumb|250px|Roncero advirtiendo a Billy. Tras meses encerrado en el centro de rehabilitación, Billy es liberado. Johnny Klebitz, ahora presidente del club por falta de Billy, junto con los otros miembros: Jim Fitzgerald, Terry Thorpe, Clay Simmons, Brian Jeremy y Jason Michaels se suben a sus motocicletas en el Club de The Lost y parten para ir a recogerlo. Finalmente, en la entrada a rehabilitación, aparece Billy hablando con el dueño del centro y el empleado que estaba a cargo de él: El Sr. Roncero y Chad. Roncero está recordándole a Billy que el significado de libertad condicional es muy claro: o cambia, o será enviado a prisión, donde probablemente sea violado por algún reo. thumb|250px|El chiste de Billy. Billy responde tranquilamente a las preguntas de Roncero y luego Chad interviene, diciendo que han logrado grandes progresos y que ha visto en Billy una insuperable obstinación que no ha visto en otros. Esto es porque Billy no es realmente un adicto a la heroína, sino un traficante que se refugió diciendo ser un adicto al ser atrapado con drogas que iba a vender. Roncero sigue desconfiando, pero afirma que desearía que no se equivocara. Tras conversar un poco sobre los designos de Dios, Roncero se marcha, sugiriéndole a Billy no volver a meterse en líos. Billy hace un chiste obsceno, en referencia a su comentario sobre la violación en la cárcel. Roncero, horrorizado, se marcha. Chad le explica a Billy que la adicción es una enfermedad que debe dejar prontamente si quiere una vida normal. Billy lo calla y le insinúa que sabe lo que tiene que hacer, hay reuniones todos los días y lo llamará en caso de que sucumba a la tentación. Chad replica que es muy obstinado. Billy lo corrige diciendo que antes era obstinado, obstinado y adicto, pero que gracias a él a cambiado, Chad le hace prometer que lo llamará. Al final, Billy se acerca a Johnny, el cual está frente a él sosteniendo su chaqueta de cuero de The Lost. Billy la toma y deja caer su camisa, poniéndose lo que le han traído y gritando que es hora de volver a casa. Billy va en la parte trasera de la moto de Johnny. En el camino, Billy culpa a Johnny de su arresto, ya que no lo protegió, pero Johnny grita que podía defenderse solo. Billy también cuenta que todos en el centro de rehabilitación son homosexuales. Al final, la única petición oficial de Billy es que su moto halla estado bien protegida contra los ataques de los clubes enemigos, cosa que Johnny decide no responder. Cuando llegan a la puerta del club, Johnny le da a Billy la bienvenida y todos bajan de sus motocicletas. Billy Grey 3.png|''¡Ya era hora!'' Billy Grey 4.png|Billy hablando sobre el centro de rehabilitación. Billy Grey 5.png|Las ansias de conducir su moto. thumb|260px|Llegada triunfal. En el interior del club, Billy entra y celebra con sus compañeros al fin ser libre. Todos se ponen a beber y charlar y, tras tomar un tequila, Billy afirma que está muy bien y que es hora de recuperar su motocicleta, preguntando donde está. Billy y Johnny mantienen una breve conversación, hasta que Johnny finalmente explica que se la tuvo que entregar a los Angels of Death, ya que Billy les había causado muchos problemas y estaban muy enojados. Billy estalla en cólera y le recrimina todo, pero finalmente quedan en que irán a recuperar la moto. Afuera, Billy va con Johnny y le explica que es posible que Pretty Boy, mecánico conocido de ellos, sepa algo. thumb|260px|Billy preguntando por su moto. En el garaje de Pretty Boy, este se encuentra reparando una moto, cuando Johnny y Jim Fitzgerald, el otro motero amigo de Johnny y Billy, entran. Pretty Boy comienza a preocuparse por su aspecto amenazador y, cuando ellos preguntan por la motocicleta de Billy, este se sorprende, pensando que Billy había muerto tiempo atrás. Sin embargo, a pesar de que trata de explicarles que vendió la moto, Billy entra en el recinto y amenaza a Pretty Boy. Cuando el mecánico no quiere hablar, Billy manda a Jim a encender la motocicleta que estaba arreglando, y a Johnny a torturar a Pretty Boy, apoyando su rostro contra la rueda encendida. thumb|260px|La explicación. Tras la tortura y con una herida sangrante en la mejilla, Pretty Boy admite que la motocicleta fue vendida, algunas partes se cambiaron, y los Angels of Death la tienen todavía, en uno de sus almacenes. Billy, enfadado, arroja a Pretty Boy al suelo y le rompe la mandíbula con un mazo. De camino al almacén de los Angels of Death, Johnny le comenta a Billy que estuvo mal atacar a Pretty Boy, ya que le había dicho donde estaba la moto y no se lo merecía. Billy se burla de su supuesta debilidad y le comenta que quizás debería ir a prisión por un tiempo para endurecerse. Al fin en el almacén de los Angels of Death, los Lost toman desprevenidos a los enemigos y se desata un combate a muerte. Johnny y los demás moteros asesinan a todo miembro de los Angels presentes con tal de recuperar la moto de Billy, que tienen guardada en dicho lugar. Al final, todos se suben a sus respectivas motocicletas, incluyendo a Billy, y se largan nuevamente al club de The Lost. Una vez allí, Johnny le dice a Billy que deje las adicciones, que mate a quien quiera, pero que dejará de hacer negocios con él. Billy declara que es el líder y hará lo que quiera. Billy Grey 9.png|Billy hablando de Pretty Boy. Billy Grey 10.png|La tortura a Pretty Boy. Billy Grey 11.png|Billy volviendo a montar su moto. Billy Grey 12.png|''Mata a quien tengas que matar.'' El enfrentamiento con los Angels thumb|260px|Billy con Leila Sharpe. Billy prepara una pequeña fiesta para celebrar su liberación. Él se encuentra en un sillón del club, con la prostituta Leila Sharpe acompañándolo. Una chica reparte cocaína por el lugar. Los presentes son Brian, Jim, Terry, Clay y Angus Martin, el inválido antiguo jefe que no puede dirigirlos porque un accidente provocado por Billy lo dejó en silla de ruedas. Ambos hacen bromas y ríen hasta que entra Johnny. La chica intenta abrazarlo pero este la rechaza. Billy hace comentarios obscenos hasta que Johnny desata una discusión. Cuando están a punto de atacarse, entra Jason Michaels y anuncia que unos miembros de los Angels of Death están afuera esperándolos. thumb|260px|La llegada de los Angels. Billy se enfada por como su fiesta fue interrumpida y él y el grupo se disponen a ver que pasa. Afuera, Billy se reúne con un motero sin identificar de los Angels of Death y lo saluda, preguntándole si él y sus amigos quieren un trago. El motero replica que creía que tenían una tregua, aunque Billy responde que le parece raro que tengan una tregua considerando que arruinaron su fiesta, y que no deben estar ahí si no quieren problemas. El motero se enfada y le dice que está cansado, que no le importa más la tregua y que informará a su líder. Cuando el motero se da vuelta, Billy saca una 9mm y lo ejecuta. Los moteros echan a correr, subiéndose a sus motocicletas. Billy da la orden y el grupo hace lo mismo, dispuestos a perseguirlos con el fin de eliminar las posibilidades de que haya una guerra nuevamente. Johnny persigue a los Angels of Death y al lado suyo está Jason. Finalmente, juntos acaban eliminando a los moteros enemigos. Hecho esto, Johnny recibe una llamada de Billy, pidiéndole que vaya debajo de un puente cercano a conversar. Allí, Jason, Billy y Johnny se reúnen. Billy felicita a los dos por haber cumplido el trabajo, y Jason afirma que se va con Anna, su novia rusa, aunque su padre se la tenga jurada. Jason se marcha y Billy y Johnny celebran que se haya evitado la guerra inminente. Miembro de los Angels of Death muere.png|El fin de la tregua. Billy Grey 15.png|Billy y Johnny conversando del éxito del trabajo. Billy Grey 16.png|''¡Los Angels perdieron!'' El ataque y la muerte de Jason thumb|260px|El nuevo miembro. De nuevo en el club, Billy se reúne con Dave Grossman, abogado del bufete Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster durante el día y nuevo miembro de The Lost MC por la noche. Ambos hablan sobre la incorporación de Dave a la hermandad. Dave menciona que un político amigo suyo, Thomas Stubbs III, apodado Tom Stubbs, podría ayudarlos con problemas legales y/o políticos que tengan, y que aunque sea un congresista sabe perfectamente como divertirse. Billy muestra algo de interés en Stubbs y dice que quizás lo llame. Luego pregunta a Dave si quiere fumar crack, a lo que este acepta. Al dar la primera calada, Dave queda dopado, por lo que se ríe estúpidamente de los chistes de Billy. thumb|260px|El ataque de los Angels. En eso, llega Johnny, saludando a Billy y Dave. Billy le habla a Klebitz sobre Grossman y como se ha convertido en un nuevo hermano. Billy hace alusión a la posible bisexualidad de Dave, recibiendo una risa irónica y un insulto por parte de este. Johnny saluda al abogado, pero luego le pide que se marche para que pueda hablar con su jefe en privado. Dave se marcha, dopado, y comienza a susurrar y mirar al aire. Johnny entabla conversación con Billy y le comenta lo enojado que está con como ha roto la tregua con los Angels. Billy le recrimina que, desde que fue liberado, no ha oído más que quejas, y que tienen que llevarse bien por ser ambos miembros de los Lost. Ambos se reconcilian, y justo Billy recibe un mensaje, anunciando que los Angels los atacan. El grupo, conformado por Jim, Terry, Clay, Brian, Johnny y Billy, sale del club y todos se suben a sus respectivas motos, tomando rumbo al Polígono Industrial de Acter. En el camino, Johnny se acerca a Billy y este le recuerda que debe ir detrás de él, porque ya no ocupa el cargo de vicepresidente, también le grita que la tregua no servía para nada, aunque Johnny replica que el hecho de que la tregua no funcione es culpa de Billy. Al llegar al punto de encuentro, una fábrica en Acter, un par de moteros amigos son atacados por Angels of Death. La batalla se pone peor cuando los moteros de The Lost llegan y se ponen a matar a los Angels. Durante la pelea, Brian y Johnny discuten y Billy les exige callar y seguir luchando. Billy Grey 19.png|''Yo soy el líder, Johnny.'' Billy Grey 20.png|El combate en Acter. thumb|260px|La muerte de Jason. Cuando todos los Angels of Death son asesinados, los Lost festejan el buen trabajo y que ahora están a salvo. Algunos sacan cervezas y beben. Billy llama a una reunión, pues debe dar un anuncio importante. Brian los llama alegre, pero Billy lo hace tranquilizar y beber su cerveza. Mientras Brian bebe, Billy explica que acaban de informarle que Jason y otros colegas fueron asesinados mientras él estaba con su novia. Según él, el padre de la chica no estaba de acuerdo con la relación y envió a un matón eslavo a matarlo. Brian y Billy discuten brevemente por si era un polaco o un serbio, hasta que Billy calma los ánimos y todos beben para luego romper sus botellas, recordando a Jason. Billy les recuerda quién es el líder, y señala especialmente a Johnny. Los moteros se van, y Johnny afirma que se han vuelto locos. El robo de la heroína thumb|260px|Billy y Johnny hablando con Ray Boccino. En el bar del club, Billy se encuentra drogándose y conversando con Brian y un hombre sin identificar sobre de donde este consigue sus drogas. Billy hace un chiste y todos ríen. El tipo le dice a Billy que hay todo tipo de cosas en el mundo, y que debe agarrarlas. Billy dice otro chiste, pero el único que ríe es Brian, siendo silenciado rápidamente. El sujeto replica que pareció una broma, pero no le dio risa. En ese momento, se presenta Johnny, saludando a los presentes. El desconocido se presenta como Ray Boccino, miembro del Sindicato del crimen de los Pegorino y un asociado a Billy. Luego, Ray le pide a Johnny que mantenga a Billy fuera de prisión, al menos hasta que le pague su dinero. thumb|260px|Billy dando la orden de irse. Ray se va y Johnny le pregunta a Billy qué es lo que les está vendiendo. Billy responde que drogas y armas de buena calidad. Johnny desconfía y pide un trago. Mientras bebe, Billy da la orden a todos de que lo sigan, pues es hora de irse. Brian pregunta a donde van y Billy responde que "a visitar a una gente". Johnny sabe que volverán a atacar sin razón a los Angels of Death y le exige a Billy que deje de ser tan impulsivo o los acabará matando a todos. Billy no lo oye y le grita, burlonamente, que se lo ve muy tenso, y que quizás necesite hacerse unos análisis. Brian ríe, pero nuevamente lo hacen callar, y todos se marchan del club. Billy Grey 23.png|La carrera amistosa. Billy Grey 24.png|Billy convenciendo a Johnny. Billy Grey 25.png|''Eso debió doler.'' thumb|260px|La batalla contra los Angels. Afuera, los cinco Lost se suben a sus motos y conducen hasta el club de los Angels of Death. En el camino, Johnny y Brian discuten sobre como este último siempre está pegado a Billy y como debería ir a la cárcel alguna vez. Billy los calla a los dos y les recuerda como siempre que es el líder. A medio camino, Johnny considera que podrían hacer una pequeña carrera hasta el lugar, así se divertirían un poco. Billy muestra entusiasmo y todos corren hacia el lugar. Si Billy gana, se burlará de Johnny, si es al revés, este se disculpa por haber ganado y dice seguir siendo su humilde servidor. En el lugar, Billy exige que los Angels asesinaron a Jason en Broker, que se informaron mal sobre el tipo serbio/polaco, y que es hora de que paguen. Johnny lanza una granada con un arma que le da Billy a la ventana del club, incendiándolo. thumb|260px|Billy y Johnny luchando juntos dentro del club. El club comienza a arder, y los Angels of Death, enfurecidos, salen armados hasta los dientes a atacar, armándose con furgonetas, escopetas de combate, 9mms entre otras. Johnny, Billy y los demás asesinan a los Angels, mientras que Billy grita no solo que vienen por Jason, sino también algo sobre un paquete que quiere y que ellos tienen. Cuando todos los Angels de fuera están muertos, Billy y Johnny se introducen en el club incendiado, dispuestos a asesinar a los últimos enemigos. Estos están en el bar, esperando. Billy y Johnny combaten un rato, hasta que todos caen. Al final, descienden al sótano, donde también aparece Brian. Billy ve un alijo de heroína y Brian la agarra, revelando que el plan de Billy era robar la droga desde un principio. Billy le grita a Johnny que, si se mete en problemas con otras bandas por el robo, es problema del líder, no suyo. Brian, Billy, Johnny y los demás deben abandonar la zona antes de la llegada de la policía. Billy Grey 28.png|La droga de los Angels. Billy Grey 29.png|''Toma la heroína, Brian.'' Negocio fallido thumb|260px|Brian cuestionando a Johnny. Con la intención de deshacerse de la heroína lo más pronto posible, ganando mucho dinero en el proceso, Billy contacta con Elizabeta Torres, la traficante puertorriqueña más poderosa de Bohan, para que le consiga un comprador, ya que a ella no le gusta la heroína. Elizabeta organiza una fiesta en su apartamento e invita a Johnny, presentándole a Niko Bellic (curiosamente, el pistolero eslavo que asesinó a Jason) y a Playboy X, líder de los North Holland Hustlers, para que lo ayuden en el trato. Alguien: el comprador (Charlie), Niko o Playboy, es un policía encubierto, y el trabajo de Johnny es descubrir quién. thumb|260px|Billy hablando sobre el congresista. Johnny pide la heroína a Brian, con el que se reúne en Broker. Johnny le explica que necesita la heroína, pues Liz les ha conseguido un comprador. Brian duda, preguntando por qué Billy le otorgaría ese trabajo a él en lugar de al mismo Brian. Johnny responde porque ni siquiera Billy lo soporta lo suficiente y no podría con la presión. En el trato, se descubre que el encubierto era Charlie, el comprador, y todo resulta una emboscada. Johnny a duras penas sale con vida y telefonea a Billy. Este le pregunta si son ricos, a lo que Johnny le cuenta lo sucedido y le grita por no conseguir un buen comprador. Billy evita el tema, afirmando que en algún momento encontrará alguien verdaderamente interesado en la droga. Luego, menciona que el congresista Thomas Stubbs III, del que les habló Dave Grossman, está interesado en hablar con él en el club The Jousters. Johnny cuelga. Rescate a Ashley thumb|260px|Johnny hablando del cambio de Billy. Un tiempo después, Johnny recibe una llamada de Ashley Butler, su novia, de la cual ha oído que Billy tiene un amorío. Ella le pide ayuda, pues la están atacando en un apartamento del Vespucci Circus. Luego de que Johnny rescate a Ashley, decide llevarla a su apartamento. En el camino, Ashley comenta que ha oído del regreso de Billy a las calles, y pregunta cómo le va. Johnny replica que escuchó de su relación, pero Ashley intenta esquivar el tema, y pregunta cual es su opinión. Johnny responde que hay alguien libre, pero no es Billy, ya que no es el mismo Billy que lo hizo convertirse en motero, el que quería. Ashley le corrige, diciendo que quizás él cambio, ya que siempre habla del cambio de los demás. El mensaje thumb|260px|El mensaje de Billy. Johnny ayuda a Tom Stubbs, el congresista corrupto con el que los Lost trabajan por órdenes de Billy, a liberar a Curtis Stocker, un hombre recientemente arrestado amigo suyo. Cuando Stocker y sus cómplices son libres del autobús policial en el que estaban y van camino a Panamá en barco, Johnny recibe un corto mensaje de Billy en su teléfono móvil. En él, Billy le pide que regrese prontamente al club, ya que está en una discusión con Brian y Jim, y necesita a alguien que lo arregle. Johnny deja el teléfono y se dirige velozmente al lugar. El último trato y el arresto thumb|260px|Billy discutiendo con Jim. En el club, Jim, Billy y Brian se encuentran bebiendo en el bar. Billy le grita a Jim que puede decidir él como deshacerse de la droga porque tienen opciones y no son esclavos, además de que deberían hacer pagar a los chinos. Jim responde mal y Brian le recuerda que está hablando con el presidente del club. Johnny llega y pregunta por la situación. Jim explica que la heroína robada a los Angels pertenecía a la triada de Liberty City, organización mucho más poderosa a los que los Angels robaron. Johnny al principio se une a Billy, pero luego escucha que los chinos mataron a los Angels por haber perdido la heroína y ellos son los siguientes, pensando que lo mejor es librarse de ella. thumb|260px|La intervención de Johnny. Billy se enfada, porque cree que son "esclavos de los chinos", aunque finalmente acepta que no están en posición de desatar más guerras, y que deshacerse de esa heroína, con tantos policías investigándolos, es la mejor de las opciones. Billy, Johnny, Jim y Brian salen del club para realizar un trato con las triadas, que consiste en que les den dinero por la mercancía. Afuera, los cuatro se suben a sus motos y se marchan del lugar. En el camino al Dragon Heart Plaza, edificio en construcción dominado por la triada, Jim explica que los chinos han ido por toda la ciudad hablando sobre la heroína que es de ellos y como la trajeron a América en un barco llamado PLATYPUS. Johnny propone hacer una pequeña carrera entre los cuatro para ver quién llega al edificio primero. Billy Grey 37.png|El insulto. Billy Grey 38.png|Hablando sobre los chinos. thumb|260px|La paranoia de Billy. En el Dragon Heart Plaza, Billy les exige a Johnny y Jim que, ya que son tan duros y confían tanto en los chinos, vayan ellos a entregarles la droga. Ambos se niegan, pero Brian promete que él y Billy se quedarán fuera cubriendo sus espaldas mientras se realiza el trato. En el interior, el jefe triada en ningún momento parece estar de acuerdo con ellos en negociar, todos sacan armas y disparan a Johnny y Jim. Estos se libran del sorpresivo ataque a último momento y sospechan de Billy, ya que resultaba demasiado extraño que no supiera de la emboscada y se hubiera salvado por poco. Sin embargo, tras eliminar a los triadas y mirar por la ventana, son testigos de como una patrulla policial detiene y esposa a Billy, el cual grita a toda la calle, con Brian escondido en frente, que Johnny le ha tendido una trampa y que lo ha delatado. Chillando que Johnny se puede dar por muerto, Billy es silenciado y metido por uno de los policía en el coche, llevado lejos del lugar. Billy Grey 40.png|La promesa de vigilar. Billy Grey 41.png|Los policías deteniendo a Billy. Billy Grey 42.png|''¡Date por muerto, Johnny!'' La ayuda a Dave thumb|260px|El amigo de Billy. Un tiempo después, en frente del bufete Goldberg, Ligner & Shyster, Johnny se encuentra con Dave Grossman, el cual está desesperado y preocupado. Dave se presenta al reconocer a Johnny como el amigo de Billy. Johnny tarda un rato en entender de quién se trata, pero cuando lo hace se despide, ya que no tiene ganas de relacionarse con alguien que es amigo del recién arrestado Billy. Cuando trata de retirarse, Dave lo detiene y le jura que no ha hablado con él en un largo tiempo, y que ahora que está detenido ya no son amigos. Dave le pide a Johnny que intimide a un abogado que va a demandarlo junto con su secretaria. Johnny, al que le gusta la idea de intimidar a un abogado por dinero, acepta. La traición de Brian thumb|260px|Brian acusando a Johnny y Jim. Creyendo que Johnny ha traicionado a Billy y lo ha vendido a la policía, Brian Jeremy abandona a los Lost y, junto con un grupo de miembros que apoyaban a Billy, forma una facción desertora de moteros, generando una sangrienta lucha interna en The Lost MC. Jim, enterado de esto, contacta con Brian y este, aparentemente cansado de las continuas luchas, opta por organizar una reunión en el Aeropuerto Internacional Francis, con tal de arreglar las cosas y volver a ser una sola banda. Johnny y Jim desconfían, pero van flaqueados por Terry y Clay. Allí, todo resulta ser una emboscada, ya que Brian los acusa de haber traicionado a Billy y les grita en lugar de negociar. Johnny trata de convencerlo de que Billy no se jugaría la vida por él, pero Brian, que tiene a más de veinte hombres ocultos para matarlos, lo ignora. Johnny y Jim los matan a todos, pero pierden mucho tiempo y Brian se las arregla para escapar, aún con algunos desertores que tenía lejos de allí. Acabando con la disputa thumb|260px|Ray mencionado el arresto de Billy. La disputa interna continúa un tiempo más. Ray Boccino, el miembro de los Pegorino, se preocupa por su relación con los moteros. Ray sabe que lo mejor es ir del lado de Johnny, ya que es más inteligente que Brian, con quien habla media hora antes de reunirse con Johnny. Para que los Lost del lado de Johnny ganen la disputa, deben matar a toda la facción desertora y al propio Brian. Ray menciona que Billy no saldrá en largo tiempo de la prisión, a donde lo han enviado luego de probar que era un traficante, y que es hora de que Johnny asuma el mando matando a Brian. Según Ray, Brian se esconde en una casa semidestruida ubicada debajo de Plumbers Skyway, Tudor. thumb|260px|Brian diciendo que todo fue idea de Billy. Johnny llega al lugar y tras alertar a los desertores, desata un fuerte tiroteo, ayudado por Terry y Clay, los cuales han sido enviados por Jim. Johnny le grita a Brian que Billy ya no está allí para protegerlo, que jamás debió llevarle la contraria y que es hora de que muera de una vez. Brian envía más desertores a acabar con Johnny, hasta que ya no queda ninguno y se queda sin defensas. Acorralado por Johnny, Brian extiende las manos y tiembla, aterrado. Johnny está a punto de ejecutarlo y Brian solloza que Billy lo obligó a formar una facción desertora contra él hace mucho, que le dijo que lo traicionara, y que por favor no lo mate. A Johnny se le da la opción de acabar de una vez con Brian o simplemente obligarlo a abandonar la ciudad. El fin de los desertores thumb|260px|El control de Billy sobre Brian. Al haber dejado vivir a Brian anteriormente, Johnny lo encuentra por casualidad en las calles y amenaza con matarlo, ya que le prometió que se iría y no se fue. Brian parece estar triste y avergonzado, diciendo que pasaron muchas cosas. Johnny se enfada porque los culpables fueron Billy y Brian al traicionarlos. Brian se disculpa torpemente y le grita que todo fue culpa de Billy, que lo obligó a traicionarlo, que él solo quería seguir al líder y que era controlado por Grey. Con la intención supuesta de limpiar el nombre de Brian, Johnny acompaña a este a Bohan, donde es atacado por los últimos desertores. Johnny, enfadado, mata definitivamente a Brian y a sus últimos hombres. La muerte de Jim thumb|260px|Las advertencias de Billy. Un tiempo después, Johnny y Jim estafan a Ray Boccino en un asunto que implicaba los conocidos diamantes. Johnny le roba el dinero del trato a Niko Bellic, el cual ahora trabaja para los Pegorino, y lo comparte con Jim y un tercer socio sin identificar. Ray secuestra a Fitzgerald y atrae con eso a Johnny. En el restaurante de Ray, Johnny es testigo de la horrible imagen de como Jim es torturado por un matón que le quema la cara con un soplete. Ray ataca a Johnny para sacarle información, pero Jim se libera de sus ataduras, desarma a Ray y lo amenaza mientras sujeta al matón. Ray grita que Billy le advirtió de las traiciones de ambos, y que huyan a donde sea, los encontrará. thumb|260px|Ashley mencionando la traición del líder. Johnny, Terry y Clay luchan sangrientamente contra unos asesinos enviados por Ray, mientras que Jim trata de ir a buscar a su tercer socio e informarle de que son perseguidos. Niko Bellic, enviado de Ray, persigue a Jim y al socio por el metro subterráneo de la ciudad, hasta que mata al socio y Jim es atropellado por un tren, muriendo al instante. Cuando mata a los asesinos, Johnny va a ver a Ashley Butler, amante también de Ray, y se entera de la muerte de su amigo. Sin embargo, Ashley le comunica que tienen otros problemas: Billy. Al parecer, Billy puso a Brian y Ray en contra de Johnny desde el principio, ya que era un riesgo para su puesto de líder, y ahora planea delatarlo a la justicia para liberarse. La traición final y muerte thumb|260px|Stubbs informando de la traición de Billy. Johnny es citado en el club de The Lost por Thomas Stubbs III, que le quiere devolver todos los favores que le hizo. En el club, Johnny y Stubbs hablan sobre como los asuntos de Brian y Ray ya están solucionados, pues aparte de la muerte de Brian, la policía ejerce ahora fuerte presión sobre Ray, dejando en claro que no les quedan a él y a sus contactos más que un mes o dos de vida o de libertad. Dejando en claro que los dos enemigos menores han sido neutralizados, Stubbs pasa a lo importante. Billy quiere acusar a Angus Martin y a Johnny de ser los traficantes que vendían la heroína, con la intención de ser puesto en libertad y de que lo metan al programa de protección a testigos. La única opción que le queda a Johnny es deshacerse de Billy. thumb|260px|Billy y el preso en el patio del correccional. Johnny, Terry y Clay trazan un plan para meterse en la cárcel, asesinar a casi toda la seguridad y finalmente, a Billy. Johnny va al Centro Penitenciario Alderney, donde Billy se encuentra. En el patio del correccional, ajeno a todo, el traidor se encuentra hablando con un preso sobre su método de escape. El preso, por el contrario, considera algo bueno haber sido encarcelado, ya que ahora el estado se encarga de él y no tiene que pagar impuestos o trabajar. Billy opta por callarse y ambos se ponen a hacer ejercicios. Johnny consigue que Terry le dé armas gratis a él y a otros colegas que han traído para la batalla. Johnny destruye la puerta principal, causando un terrible caos y un motín entre los presos. En pleno tumulto, Billy se escabulle del patio hasta la entrada del edificio, donde saca un cuchillo y le corta el cuello a un policía del patio, matándolo y eliminando cualquier posibilidad de ser liberado algún día. Johnny, Terry, Clay y los Lost atacantes comienzan a tirotear a los guardias, exigiendo que no se trata de una fuga, que vienen por Billy Grey y que deben dejar de luchar si quieren vivir. Tras luchar un buen rato con los guardias, Johnny les avisa a los Lost que irá a ocuparse de Billy y que deben mantener a los policías a raya. Johnny se mete en el patio contiguo, donde está Billy y lo confronta, diciéndole que ya no tiene escapatoria. Billy deja de contemplar el cadáver del guardia que mató y lo mira riendo. Johnny lo apunta con una pistola y Billy le dice que ya está, lo ha derrotado, y es hora de matarlo. Johnny trata de concentrarse, pero Billy era su amigo y le es muy difícil matarlo. Billy se enfada y le exige que lo haga de una vez, sacando nuevamente el cuchillo y tratando de cortarle la cara a Johnny. Asustado por el ataque, Johnny dispara a la cabeza de Billy, matándolo antes de que pudiera cortarlo. Luego de esto, los Lost huyen de la casa y queman el club, que fue saqueado por los hombres de Ray minutos antes, para sacarlo de su miseria. Billy Grey 51.png|El enfrentamiento final con Billy. Billy Grey 52.png|''¡Hazlo de una vez, Johnny!'' Billy Grey 53.png|El final de Billy. |-| Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony= Liberty City, 2008 Los tratos con las triadas |-| Grand Theft Auto V= Stab City, 2013 El orgullo de Alderney Tráiler thumb|670px|center|El tráiler de Billy Grey. Misiones en las que aparece Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned *Clean and Serene *Angels in America *It's War *Action/Reaction *Buyer's Market *Politics *Coming Down *Off Route *This Shit's Cursed *The Short Arm of the Law *End of Chapter *Bad Standing *To Believe or not to Believe *Was It Worth It? *Get Lost Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony *Chinese Takeout Grand Theft Auto V *El reencuentro Curiosidades *Billy Grey tiene gran parecido con James Hetfield , vocalista y guitarrista de Metallica; y con Obadiah Stane (Jeff Briges), de la película Iron Man. Billygrey-jameshetfield.jpg|Comparación entre James Hetfield y Billy Grey. Billygrey-obsidiahstane.jpg|Comparación entre Obadiah Stane y Billy Grey. *Billy Grey tiene parecido en carácter a Trevor Phillips, ya que los dos están medio locos y ambos están relacionados con las drogas, ademas que ambos tenían odio hacia Johnny Klebitz solo que Trevor si logra lo que quizo. de:Billy Grey en:Billy Grey fr:Billy Grey nl:Billy Grey pl:Billy Grey pt: Billy Grey Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Personajes de Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony Categoría:Antagonistas Categoría:Personajes fallecidos Categoría:Jefes de Grand Theft Auto IV: The Lost and Damned Categoría:Moteros